I Can Be Mature!
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: Logan is sick and no one trusts Carlos to take care of him. While in his room Logan hears and interesting conversation between Carlos and James that makes him rethink a lot of things.


Hiya people that are reading this!  
So, I wanted to do a fluffy Cargan where Carlos was kinda mature.  
So, HERE IT IS!

Disclaimer :)

Carlos: Michelle does not own us, nor will she.

James: Unless she opens a successful penguin farm.

Me: Oh my... James said something nice! You can keep ya Cuda!

James: . . . Thank you?

Logan & Kendall: Onto the story!

Logan's POV

"Logan! Time to get up! We gots rehearsals!" Carlos says as he starts jumping on my bed.

I crack an eye open and takes in Carlos's shirtless form and black sweatpants.

"Why aren't you ready?" I ask in a scratchy voice.

"Logie, are you sick? You sound and look like crap." He says as he puts a hand on my forehead.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" I reply as I unintentionally lean into Carlos's touch.

"I'll go get Mama Knight!" He says as he rushes out of our shared room in search of Mama Knight.

When Carlos leaves the room I lay back down and pull the covers over myself. After five minutes Carlos still hadn't returned and I was half asleep.

"Logan, Mama Knight had to take Katie to an audition and James and Kendall went to the studio." Carlos says as he enters the room and sits on my bed.

"Why are you here? Why didnt you go to the studio?" I ask as I roll closer to Carlos and his warmth.

"I'm gonna take care of you silly!" Carlos replies as he stands up and walks towards the bathroom to get the first-aid kit.

"...Do you think you can handle that?" I ask him nervously.

"How come everyone asks me that? First Mama Knight, then Kendall, then Katie, then James, and now you! I can be responsible!" He says as he comes back with some pills and a glass of water.

"Sorry I doubted you." I say as I feel guilty for hurting his feelings.

"Don't worry about it. Take these pills and go to sleep." He says as he hands me the pills, watches me swallow them and takes the now empty glass.

"Mkay." I say drowsily as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

*2 hours later*

"No James, I'm not gonna tell Logan how I feel!" I hear Carlos say in another room.

When I don't hear anyone respond to him I realize he must be on the phone.

"How would you like me to tell him? 'Oh hey Logan, here's the thing. I'm in love with you since seventh grade. Surprise!' Yea, I think not. I don't want him to hate me." He answers to whatever James said.

'How could he ever think I would hate him? He's my bestfriend! But... do I like him as more than a friend?' I think to myself.

I start to remember every brush of our hands and the spark I would feel run up my arm. The way when he talks to me and I get goose bumps. How I get jealous when he talks about girls or hangs out with James alone.

'Yup, it's official I'm in love with my bestfriend...'

When I was lost in my thoughts I realize Carlos hung up with James and was coming back to the room. Quickly I close my eyes and make my breath even out as I pretend to be asleep. Suddenly I feel my bed shift and someone stroking my head.

"Logie, why can't I tell you I'm in love with you? I can do it while you're asleep and sick but not to your face. What is wrong with me? I'm the dare devil, the adventure seaker! I'm Carlos Garcia!" Carlos says as he continues to stroke my head.

"I love you too." I say only loud enough for him to hear.

As I open my eyes slowly I see his shoked expression on his face. When I see the doubt start to come in his eyes I sit up quickly and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Will you lie down with me for a while?" I ask as I smile at the adorable look that came onto his face when he realized I wasn't lieing.

"Anything for you." Carlos says as he lies down and pulls the covers up and over both of us.

I cuddle into his chest and start to drift off to sleep. Before I'm fully asleep though I hear him whisper "I love you Logan."

"I love you too Carlos." I reply as I drift off to sleep.

A/N So, how was it? Good? Bad? Penguin? Cow?  
Review PLEASE! They make me smile! :D 


End file.
